Skinny Love
by XxAlphaSterekXx
Summary: Stiles is way to stubborn. Especially stubborn in serious situations.


**Title: Skinny Love**

**Pairing: Derek/Stiles**

**Chapters: One-shot**

**Skinny Love**

_(Come on, Skinny love...what happened here?-Bridy's Skinny Love)_

It wasn't supposed to happen this way...It just did. Derek would always wake up with Stiles snuggled under his arm and on his chest, his sweet smell and the happy aura that gave off his body. Derek was always an impatient person. Not with Stiles, he was calm with Stiles. If Stiles kept him waiting, he wouldn't mind. It was all these little things that made Derek's and Stiles relationship perfect.

When they were tangled in the bed sheets, noses touching, grins glued to their face, toes and feet wiggling, teasing each other. It wasn't how Derek acted to other people. He never even acted that way with Kate. Stiles was his special angel that belonged to him. Stiles would straighten out the little wrinkles in his life just by smiling. everyone knew they were beautiful together, the pack treated him like a mom, and even Stiles dad accepted Derek into the family.

No one knew when it was going to end, they were just frozen in the moment, everything always being perfect. Stiles would come home exhausted, kissing Derek, taking a shower with him, not doing again thing...just..standing there. Stiles fell for him hard. He never wanted it to end.

Soon, Derek didn't want Stiles to come when they were on 'missions' as he called them. Stiles objected, but Derek said it was final, and Stiles was okay with that after he found out why.

Derek wanted him safe.

Stiles never felt so special, and he gave everything Derek would need when he was stressed. Then Stiles started to get sick all the time, getting Derek worried. It hurt Derek inside, knowing his mate was in pain every other day.

Everyone knew something was wrong, but Stiles didn't care. He wanted the best for the pack, and forced them to always train so they would become stronger. Stiles Stlinski was stubborn, everyone knew that, even more when he's sick. He would always think of others instead of himself. No one noticed the bruises that started forming on his body, because he hid them. He knew it was coming. He was getting so ill, that his bones were getting weaker and weaker by the second.

It wasn't a surprise when his father started crying, wanting to know why he wouldn't go to the doctor. It was an emotional thing since his mother died from severe illness when he was young.

Stiles started to throw up a lot. It was a surprise because he barely ate anything anymore, and his skin basically clung to his bones. His skinny jeans soon turned into baggy jeans, and a tight tank top was a large piece of cloth hanging onto his body.

Derek got more worried by the second. He called of all training and meetings, and since Allison was basically Stiles' girl best friend, Derek told her to tell her parents to back off because of Stiles.

It also wasn't a surprise that Stiles dad was always crying because of Stiles. Everyone was emotionally distressed, and no one knew what was going on.

...

Derek should've smelt it on Stiles, he didn't know how he didn't. Stiles was basically half dead, and Derek want to do something about it. Stiles for the first time, told everyone this has happened to people in his family, and it was normal. But then he told them they all died. They wanted to offer the bite, even Derek wanted to, but if they did, Stiles would be even more stubborn than he is.

Stiles small, skinny, bony frame was in Derek's soft hold, not wanting to leave. Derek wanted it to go back to normal. To many people left in his life, and he couldn't lose Stiles.

They didn't take him to the hospital, because he started getting energy, and then the weight he lost was gained back slowly. Everyone was fine, and he was finally allowed at school.

Boy was that a bad idea.

In 4th period, his body shut down, and he collapsed in the hallway. Luckily Jackson saw, and was at his side within seconds, holding Stiles' limp body in his arms. Everyone was crowded around him, close, snapping pictures and sending them to the police as the someone called the nurse.

That afternoon, Stiles was rushed to the hospital. It wasn't very surprising to Stiles father. He knew Stiles was dying. His mother had the same thing. It started out with a light cold, a heavy cold, a fever, a serious case of the flu. John Stilinski had been talking to the doctor's behind Stiles back for weeks when he was slowly healing.

The body was healing, and healing slowly, and once it would be fully healed, It would shut down and stay there for a little while.

But the real bad news was no one could do anything about it.

...

Derek felt his walls crumbling down as he sat in the chair next to Stiles, the smell of pills and chemicals radiating off of him. Whenever Derek saw Stiles open his eyes and smile at him, he knew that one day, one day that would come way to soon, it wouldn't happen.

Erika would had a poker face, but everyone would know she was broken inside, knowing her batman was dying. Scott cried into Allison, with her, regretting the times he ditched Stiles for something stupid. Allison would bawl just as hard as Scott, seeing the small frame dying in the bed, knowing her best guy friend would no longer crack jokes or cheer her up on her depressing days.

Isaac and Boyd would be huddled up in the corner, crying hard into each other as Erika watched.

Stiles dad never said a word. And still, everyone knew, he was just accepting the fact he would no longer have a family.

...

A couple months later, they were still in his hospital room, all on their knees, sending a prayer for him. Their praying was interrupted by the sound of a dead-line. Panic filling their body's, there eyes snapped open as they smelt death. Tears filled their eyes as they all kissed Stiles as a good-bye, knowing they would never see his face again. Derek knew everyone was heart-broken, but probably not as much as him.

'_'Come on skinny love, what happened here..'' _He whispered softly, as everyone sang the song. It was his and Stiles song, and Derek probably could never listen to it again, knowing that his mate is dead.

...

They never thought they'd see Stiles face again, until they saw his dead body in a casket, being buried into the ground. All of his friends stood with his father as the saw people turn on the T.V.

Everyone sobbed and choked, smiling at the image of a very looking Stiles in a hospital gown. He was smiling brightly, but his eyes were red, puffy and full of tears.

''Hi everyone.'' Everyone started to shed tears at the sound of his voice. Derek stared at the imagine of Stiles and smiled, having tears in the corner of his eyes.

Stiles made a video for everyone...

...

''_First off, I should started with Jackson. You're a douche. I know that, you bullied me, made fun of me, and made me feel worthless.'' He said, chuckling in the video as his skinny arm moved around. ''But your kind. I know you hated me before, and somewhat when we were pack, but I could tell you wouldn't let anything happen to me. Your sweet, and kind. You just know how it feels to be betrayed. Your smart, and I know you can survive what the world throws at you. I bet you'll miss me, and I already miss you.''_

_Next was Lydia. _

_''Oh Lydia.'' Stiles started, putting his hand to his chest, smiling. ''Where do I start? Your perfect, and I hope one day, you'll see that you and Jackson are never going to break-up, and get hitched. Your beautiful, sweet, charming, funny, a genius, and Jackson is lucky to have you.''_

_Next was Isaac. _

_''Oh my baby Isaac.'' Stiles said, his arms expanding out. ''I want to hug you so much. Your gorgeous, funny, beautiful, and have a big heart. I hope you find someone to love you as much as I did. You were basically my son by heart, even if we were the same age. I don't want you to give up, and I want you to stay strong, b-because I love you, and I'll always be here-'' He circled his hands around the area where his heart is. ''-In your heart.''_

_Next was everyone combined because the doctors where rushing telling him his heart beat was dropping by the second, and he need rest. _

_''Well, I wanted to do you all separately, but I can't. First off, I love you all, and I will be your guardian angel. I will always be in your heart. I am your guardian angel, who is going to be safe in god's arms. Just remember, when I die, the sky will open up, and angels will fly. I love you so much, and Derek...I want you to never forget me. I want you to be happy doing whatever you are doing, and I will lay in your arms at night, even if I'm not there. I will check all of you while your sleeping, and I will protect you. This is probably the last thing you'll ever hear me say. Remember, When I die, the sky will open up, and angels...will fly.''_

_The video ended with Stiles putting his hands up in a heart, and cursive writing said; ''In memory of your angel''_

_..._

That night, everyone bawled themselves to sleep, knowing Stiles was in god's safety, and smiling down at them.

Derek was the only one awake, holding pictures of Stiles and him while softly singing, '_Come on Skinny Love...what happened here?''_


End file.
